Romeo and JulietVampire Kisses style
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: he was a maxwell she was a sterling. they were supposed to be enemies certainly not lovers. not a good summary but read!
1. serena

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**I KNO I'M MAKIN 4 STORIES AT ONCE BUT I'VE BEEN DYIN TO MAKE A VAMPIRE KISSES ONE SO B NICE AND NO FLAMES. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ROMEO AND JULIET OR ANY BRAND OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE AND I ALSO OWN SERENA. ALSO IF U DON'T LIKE OC'S THEN DO NOT READ! HAD TO DO THIS CAUSE I LOVE JAGGER AND NO ONE HAS SEEN HIS NICE/ROMANTIC SIDE AND THE TITLE COULD CHANGE IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS 4 IT PLZ LET ME BEING SAID ENJOY. (P.S. THIS IS DEDICATED 2 MY BFF XXPhoenixLynnXX so enjoy this cause this is ur xtremely late x-mas present!)**

The sun was just starting to set as Raven Madison hopped on her mountain bike and headed up to her vampire boyfriend, Alexander sterling's, mansion on Benson hill. She'd been dating him for over a year and tonight was their one year anniversery and she couldn't wait to see him. They had been through so much. She found out he was a vampire, he left and she thought she would never see him again, she found him, she met "Phoenix", and she had met Luna, her little brother Valentine, and of couse her twin brother Jagger Maxwell. And thats where my story starts.

Jagger Maxwell stared at the wall in his one room apartment just below the Coffin Club in a town called Hipsterville. Tonight was the night of the ceromony and he couldn't stand it. The one woman he'd actually opened up to had fallen in love with was going to taken by a human no less. But no matter how much they wanted to be together it would never work. He was a Maxwell, she was a Sterling. The two families had been enimies ever since Alexander had fled from the covenent ceromony with Luna a few years back. Jagger didn't blame him, sure it sucked for Luna, but Alexander didn't love her. "Whats your problem Jagger?" Luna asked. "Nothing i'm going out for a while," he said walking out of the apartment and slammed the door. Luna stared at the door then turned her and said "God Jag moody much?"

Serena was walking down the aisles in between the headstones at a cemetery not far from dullsville. Her parents had arranged this whole thing. She was supposed to bite a human that her parents knew and bound to him for all eternity. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy she wanted to be up there waiting for her. She would kill to look into those green and blue eyes again, but thinking about him made tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head to try and focus on the task at hand. She got up to the coffin where that annoying really ugly guy who's name she couldn't think of stood. The ceremony started and then she heard his voice inside her head. _'Even though your a sterling and i'm a maxwell i still love you and always will.'_ That was to much for her. Then the time came were she had to bite ugly dude standing in front of her she said, "I can't do it."

Alexander was holding Raven on the couch when the call came. Jameson had answered. "Alright we'll let you know if we see her,"Jameson said hanging up the phone. "What was that about?" Alexander asked Jameson. "It seems like miss serena has runaway." "Why?" "They didn't say but i said i'd let them know if we see her." Jameson walked away. "Who's Serena?"Raven said looking at Alexander. "My cousin. I wonder what couldv'e made her run- Wait a minute what day is it?"Alexander asked. "The 16th." "The ceremony that's why she ran i know it."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_

It was raining when Raven had to go home. they had to cut the evening short because Alexander was worried about his cousin. Apparently he had been close to his cousin since they were little and she was like a sister to him. Raven had offered to help look for her but he said no. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Raven asked out on the porch. "No knowing her she doesn't want to be found and we'll be extremely lucky if we find her before sunup,"Alexander said. "Why would she run away from a ceremony?" "I don't really know. But if i find her do you want to meet her? I think you would like her." Raven's eyes lit up and said,"Of course i want to meet her. From what you told me about her she sounds awesome." They kissed and Raven was getting ready to get in Alexander's car when she noticed someone running down the sidewalk. "Who's that?" Raven asked. Alexander turned around and the person came running up his driveway. It was a girl! She was soaking wet. Her black as coal hair was sticking to her face, her black eye makeup was running down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the black dress she was wearing was soaked. she was shaking and looked like a mess. "Serena?" Alexander asked. The girls eyes got wide and she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her eyes in his shirt and had a total breakdown. "Serena! Serena what's wrong?" Alexander asked in his worried voice. Serena didn't say anything for a minute then said, "Don't call mom and dad please." She sobbed and Alexander said,"I won't but we need to get you inside."

They got her inside, dried off, and calmed down. Raven was sitting next to her looking at the far off look in Serena's deep blue eyes. "serena?" "Huh?" She asked. "Do you know where you are?" Alexander asked. "Yah i know where i am. can i use your phone mine died?" Serena asked. "Yah here." alexander pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to got up and walked into another room and shut the door.

Jagger sat in a bar way across town. He was staring at the t.v. trying to take his mind off of those beautiful blue eyes, that soft black hair. Then a news report popped up on screen. With his sensetive vampire hearing he heard the whole broadcast  
......."This just in a few hours ago a dark haired female named Serena Sterling went missing. if anyone has seen her they are to call this number......"  
"Serena?" Jagger jumped up and ran out of the bar into an ally. He took out his cellphone and dailed her number. While it rang he mumbled,"Come on pick up. come on god damnit pick up." "Serena's phone leave a message," the answering machine instructed. "Serena it's me jagger i know i'm the last person you want to talk to but please call or text or anything to let me know your okay. Just please. you better be safe." He hung up.

Serena dailed the number and waited but the line was busy. She mumbled,"Come on answer already." It still rang busy so she hung up and went to let Alexander and that girl know that she wasn't alright but she wasn't crazy.

**HOPED U LIKE IT. PLZ PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES AND B NICE! C U SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**YAY! I GOTS 2 REVIEWs! I FEEL LOVED. BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SERENA. SO MY FRIEND LIKES THIS SO ROCK ON!! I'M EXCITED SERENA TALKS 2 JAGGER IN THIS CHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! SO ENJOY CHAPTER 2.**

Serena walked into the living room and sat in an armchair staring at the floor. She could feel that girl's and alexander's eyes on her. She took a deep breathe looked up and said, "Okay here's the deal. I was supposed to be bound to a human tonight and i'm not. I have my reasons so don't ask. I would apprecite if you not tell anyone i'm here. I'm not okay and i don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. i'm gonna try and not have any more breakdowns and to the chick who's sitting in front of me. I'm sorry you had to see my breakdown and my name's Serena Sterling."

Raven looked at her. This couldn't be the same girl who had just had a major breakdon 30 minutes ago. She was so composed. "My name's Raven Madison. I'm Alexander's girlfriend,"Raven said. "Your Raven? Alexander's told me about you. It's good to finally meet you,"Serena smiled and gave Raven a hug. "Um if you don't mind me asking how can you be so calm and happy after a total breakdown?"Raven asked. "I don't really know. Someone i used to know asked the same thing. But it just comes and goes i guess."Serena smiled then added,"Damnit!" "What's wrong?" Raven and Alexander asked in unisoin. "I don't have a coffin and i highly doubt you have any extras,"Serena said. "Wait a minute! Alexander where's your room at?" she asked looking around the room. "It's up here. c'mon,"Alexander said going up to his attic apartment. "Um....dude like where's your coffin?"Serena asked looking at his room from the doorway. "In here,"he said opening the door behind a chair. "K. Can i borrow these?" She asked pointing to the bed sheets. "Sure but what are you....."Alexander asked kinnda confussed. Serena took the sheets and a few pillows and went into the coffin room. She found a spot then made a little bed. "Um...i thought vampires needed a coffin,"Raven said now confussed. "We don't have to have one as long as there's no light,"Serena said. "Although i prever one but i'm a runaway gotta make do with what i have." Her phone rang that she had 1 new message so she checked it.

Jagger was walking home thinking about Serena. 'Why the hell would she do something that stupid. But then again she's done stupid things before.' He smiled as he thought about it.  
_FLASHBACK-  
"Hey Jagger look!"Serenasaid balancing on a wall of a bridge. "Your gonna fall of."He said looking at her. "That's what you say," she said and stareted walking on it. She had almost made it when she slipped and fell into the little pond below. He ran to the side and was really worried. "Are you okay?" She sat there and then she started laughing. His worried expresion turned into a smirk and he said,"i told you that would happen." "Yah yah help me out." He grapped her hand and pulled her up. She was completly soaked. But she was still laughing when she said,"Come on mr. knowitall lets go."  
end flashback  
_His smile grew just thinking about her laugh her smile. His phone started vibrating. It was probally Luna wondering where the hell he was. e had one new text message. it said:Meet me the park in dullsville 2morrow nite. He looked to see who sent it. It was Serena.

DUSK THE NEXT NIGHT

Why was she back in Romania? Serena looked around. It was her family's castle. What was going on? "Serena," Jagger said. Oh no. no no no no. She was dreaming of that night. The night she never wanted to remember. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't and the nightmare went on. "Serena," Jagger went on. His blue and green eyes had eternal sadness in them. He looked like he was going to cry. "Even though your a sterling and i'm a maxwell i still love you and always will. But...but thats why i have to leave." "Leave?" Serena asked. "It won't work. you and me. Besides you'll be a lot better off with someone else. Goodbye Rena(her nickname only jagger knows)."He kissed her cheek and walked away. "No! Jagger wait!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
Serena woke up with a jolt she shot up and was panting. 'Jagger' she thought thinking of his blonde hair with blood red tips his eyes and his skull earing she had given him a while back. She got up and went to put on the dress from the night before. She was seriously gonna have to get more clothes. She couldn't go around wearing the same dress and Alexander's pajama's for the rest of her life. She put on her makeup brushed her hair and headed to the park. When she got there she sat on a swing and watched two little kids, a boy and a girl, were playing. The little girl looked at the swings and started walking to where serena sat. "Hi," the little girl said. "Hi,"Serena said. "My name's Alana. What's your name?" "Mine's Serena." Alana'a face lit up and said"Like on sailor Moon!" Serena laughed. "She's even a ditz like the chick in Sailor Moon." A voice said from behind her. "Oh really? And how would you know this?" It was Jagger. "Because you made me watch it. Remember?" "No," Serena said acting like she didn't know. Alana giggled. "Alana you can't go around talking to strange people!" The little boy said walking over to the swings. "There not strange! Serena's really nice and pretty and her boyfriend is funny!"Alana said. Serena blushed a little bit as They both thought,'Yah i wish.' She smiled and said,"Don't worry we won't bite." Before they could say anything a lady a little farther away yelled,"Come on it's time to go." Alana turned around and yelled "Okay Mommy! Bye Serena!" Serena waved and watched until they were gone.

Jagger stood there for a few minutes watching her. He wished she would turn around. "Serena?" "What?"He knew she was crying by the way her voice sounded. She stood up but didn't turn around. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking and turned around and buried her head in his shirt. He put his cheek on her head and whispered,"Shh it's okay. I've missed you." She sniffed thinking'god that was attractive' then whispered,"Not as much as i've missed you." She looked at him. He wiped her tears away with his hand. He'd missed those blue eyes of hers. Before he knew what he was doing he bent his head down until his lips met hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed back. They kissed a little more when they finally stopped Jagger took her hand and said,"Lets go." She didn't ask where but now that she had him back it didn't really matter to her. But neither one of them realized they were being watched.

**WELL I CRIED WRITING THIS. WHEN I THINK SOMETHINGS SWEET I CRY AND I WAS LISTENING TO A SAD SONG THAT REMINDED ME OF THIS. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

HELLO PEOPLES!! FIRST THINGS FIRST I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT sERENA!!!  
SO AS I WAS SAYING.....WAIT WHAT WAS I SAYING......OH YAH MY FRIEND no-one-to-love-me WANTED ME TO MAKE A VK STORY 4 HER SO B ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT.(iT'S THE MANGA VK. SO THERE WILL BE NO JAGGER,*SNIFF* BUT ROCCO AND TRIPP WILL B*CLAPS* BUT JAGGER MITE MAKE A SPECIAL APPERENCE) So here's chapter 3!! enjoy. plz plz PLZ comment on this but b nice.

Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing. That couldn't be Serena walking off with Jagger. Could it? Alexander had called her and asked if she wanted to go to the park. She said yes and was going to wait for him on the swings. "Hey Raven,"Alexander said. She turned around and looked into his dreamy brown eyes. "Hey,"she says absentmindedly still thinking of the scene she had just witnesed. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I thought i saw your cousin but i think it was someone else,"She said. "It probally was she has this love for playgrounds and swingsets,"Alexander said looking around. Raven was about to say 'and making out with guys that look like Jagger' but decided it could have been someone else. "Come on,"Alexander said as he took her hand and started walking.

They were almost to the coffin club. Jagger looked at serena who was still staring absentmindedly out the window. She hadn't looked at him but she had never let go of his hand. They both were thinking about the past. The night he had said goodbye. He felt like a complete ass for doing that he was wrapped up on how assholeish he was when Serena asked quietly still staring out the window,"Jagger why did you leave? Do you not love me anymore?" She turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes had a sad look in them. God now he felt like an even bigger asshole. By that time they were at the club. Luna went off some where so the apartment was empty. "Come on,"He said getting out of the car and leading her to the apartment.

Serena looked around. She seen the coffin covered in band stickers and everything she remembered except the tank was new. She walked over to it and looked inside. "Hey Jagger what's in here?"she asked not finding anything. "My tarantula,"he said. Then he stopped remembering that Rena was completely terrified of spiders. 'so much for making this romantic,'he thought walking over to the tank. Serena straightend up and slowly backed away from the tank. "Oh. i think i'll stay on this side of the room,"she said getting as far from the tank as possible. Jagger looked to make sure it was still in it's tank when Serena found it first."Oh my god oh my god! Jagger get this thing off of me!"she yelled her voice shaking holding out her right arm as the spider climbed up it. (SORRY IF SHE'S ACTING LIKE A BABY BUT I DO THE EXACT SAME THING AROUND SPIDERS WELL....THE BIG ONES ANYWAY) He quickly gabbed it before she completely lost it. "Sorry. Luna must have forget to put her up,"he said putting it back in the tank. He walked back over to were Serena was standing and sat her down on the couch. "Why i left was because i wanted you to be happy and i do still love you. I can't ever stop thinking about you,"he said his hypnotic blue and green eyes staring into her enchanting blue ones that he always wanted to drown in. Instead of saying anything she just wrapped her arms around him. They sat there for about two hours talking and kissing and all that kinds of stuff. Then Jagger got up and went to a dresser type thing and pulled out a pair of black boxers(DON'T KNO WHAT HE WEARS TO SLEEP IN BUT IN MY FIC THIS IS WAT HE WEARS) and a black t-shirt. "Here,"he said handing them to her. She took them and put them on the shirt was to big but that's what she always wore so oh well. She came out she didn't see Jagger. "Now where'd he go?" she whispered to herself as she laid down on the couch. Not to long after that she fell asleep.

Jagger came back after he went to take care of something in the real coffin club(the one with onley vampires) and found Serena curled up in aball on the couch. He rolled his eyes got changed, then opened his coffin, picked Serena up bridal style then walked over to the coffin. "Huh?"Serena asked still half asleep. "It's okay. I thought you might wanna sleep in a coffin tonight. Go back to sleep."Jagger said. She yawned, said okay and went back to sleep. They both fit perfectly in the tiny space. Serena slept on top of him seeing as there was no rooms on the sides. He shut the lid then wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

K THAT'S IT I'M TIRED NOW SO REVEIW OR I MITE STOP WRITING BUT B NICE AND NITE NITE


	4. Chapter 4

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

HELLO PEOPLES!! FIRST THINGS FIRST I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT sERENA!!!  
omg thanks sooo much for the lovely reviews i love u all!!!! i've been grounded. oh and u kno how i said this was dedicated to a friend? yah well not anymore that oh so wonderful friendship has ENDED!!! but i love this story to much to delete it so without further ado here's the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!! but before i start check out what a waste by rawr i'm a dinosuar it's really good.

Serena woke up not really knowing what went on last night. She opened her eyes and found herself in a coffin. 'Shit! mom and dad must have found me and brought me back!! Shit shit shit shit!!!! Wait.....this coffin has red lining mine's purple and all my plushies aren't here....'she thought confused. then it all came flooding back to her she threw open the lid and whispererd,"Jagger."

"Yes?"

She turned her head to see Jagger sitting on the couch. "Son of a bitch don't scare me like that!!!!!"She yelled at him. "How long have i been asleep?"

"A while,"he said.

She looked at the clock on her phone. 12 am. "I've been a sleep for a fucking eternity!!" "Not really," he said getting up.

"Hey Jagg?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?" she asked getting out of the coffin.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Are you stupid? Why do you love me? I love you and i can name a million reasons why and i wanna know what you see in me. I mean honestly it can't be because i'm a Sterling."

"No it's not that reason for sure. I don't really know you just.... your just....perfect."

Not happy with his answer she said,"No one's perfect. I love you because your smart, kinda funny,very romantic, protective, and your everything i want in a guy. Oh and your just down right sexy!!"She giggled at the last part. Before he could answer he heard footsteps outside.

"God damnit Luna's here!"He whispered.

"Son of a bitch!"Serena whined going back in the coffin grabbing her dress.

"Hey jagger. i'm back!"Luna said.

"Hi Luna,"he said leaning against the coffin

"I'm going to the bathroom,"Luna said.

He walked back to the couch his back to the coffin. Luna closed the door then he turned back to the coffin finding it and the door that led to the hallyway wide open. 'She left before i could tell her why i love her. Maybe i can catch her.' He took off out the door and headed to the elevator. On his way there he ran into Cassie a vampire from the club and one of luna's friends. He thought she was really annoying and stakerish. (Cassie has a huge crush on him she's also slutty)

"Hi Jagger,"She said trying to sound seductive she also tugged at her low cut top making it go even lower.

"Hi cassie i gotta g-" before he could finish his sentence Cassie kissed him!!! Serena not seeing what happended stared in horror at the scene. She was on her way down the hall when she heard Jagger she turned and seen him kissing a slut.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch," Serena said darkly staring straight at him. She ran all the way to the elavator Jagger running after her.

She got in the elevator and pushed up when Jagger stopped the door. "Rena listen to me i didn't-"Jagger started.

""I don't wanna hear it!!! You and that little whore go have fun!! I'm going HOME!!" Serena yelled.

"Home?"

"Yes Jagger home. My home in Romania! I don't know why the hell i even- you know what just get the hell away from me!"She pushed him and the door shut and just like that as quick as she came she left but this time he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get her back.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN AND NO FLAMES!!!!!


	5. in the bar

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**HELLO READERS!! SO I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. BUT I ONLY HAVE 4 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL (SO FREAKIN EXCITED!!!! I'M GRADUATING IN 6 DAYS!! YAY!!! NO MORE DRAMA.) SO I'LL POSSIBLY UPDATE MORE. THIS CHAPTER HAS LANGUAGE IN IT. SO REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. I ONLY OWN SERENA.**

Serena stormed out of the entrance of the coffin club trying hard not to cry. "That mother fucking bastard!!! He tells me he missed me then turns around and sucks face with a ho? yah i don't think so!! That mother fucker can go to hell for all i care!!" She ranted to herself causing people to stare and question her sanity which at this point she had little of. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alexander's number.

"Hello?" He answered after the first ring.

Her cousin had always been her safety net so him answering finally made her cry, "Alex i need you to come pick me up. I'm at the Coffin Club."

"I'm on my way!"Not wanting to waste time he grabbed the car keys and hung up and was out the door.

Serena waited,still crying her eyes out, waiting for Alexander. It had started raining again so she walked to some bar and listened to the music. Her heart had been shattered into pieces. Her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Rena you have to listen to me!" it of course was Jagger.

"Well i'm not. And you should hang up unless you want an earful. Because you of all people should know how i get. So fuck off, shut up, and leave me the fuck alone!!! I hate you and i never EVER want to see you or speak to you again!!!!" she yelled into the phone and then hung up. She felt another wave of tears coming on she didnt stop them this time. She sat there for what seemed like hours. The radio that was playing switched to a slow sad heartbreak kind of song bringing on another wave of fresh tears. She put her head on the counter and mumbled 'i hate him' over and over.

"Well well well. Thought big girls didn't cry," a male voice said from behind her.

Reconizing the voice she said, "Go away Claude."

"Aww what's the matter don't want to see me? To bad why don't you talk to your dear cousin claude." He took a seat next to her.

"Go away you stupid dumbass. I don't want to talk to you." The door opened but she couldn't see who walked in so she brushed it off and closed her eyes.

"Didn't know the Maxwells were in town. Come to think of it i didn't know you were in town either," Claude said being annoying.

At the word Maxwells Serena popped her head up. She caught a site of Jagger's hair and she said, "Oh shit! Hide me!" She started to run to the bathroom but Claude pulled her back.

"Why do you wanna hide from him? I thought you said you'd beat them up when you seen the them again?"

"Shutup and let me go you ass!" She wriggled her wrist from his grasp and snuck out the back door starting to cry yet again.

Jagger saw out of the corner of his eye a dark haired girl run out the back door. He turned his head to see Claude Sterling sitting down. Claude caught his eye and motioned him over. When he got there Claude asked, "What'd you do to her Maxwell?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Jagger said.

"Yes you do. I've never seen her cry," Claude went completely serious as he said, "She loved you with everything she had. She ran away from a covenent. Her parents are pissed that she did it. And for what? A dumbass like you. She's risking a lot to love you you know?"

Jagger looked at him shocked and asked, "How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"about me and her."

"Maxwell i'm not an idiot. I could tell. Believe me she wouldn't tell me. If anyone it'd by Alexander. You better pray to god she doesn't cause he'll rip your head off."

"i-i didn't mean to hurt her. I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen. Cassie kissed me, i tried to get her to stop then Serena saw. I-" Jagger stopped.

"Talk to her. Tell her. If she doesn't listen then make her listen," Claude said still serious.

Jagger hung his head and said softely, "She said she was going back to Romania."

Claude was about to say something before a voice yelled, "Claude!"

Claude smiled and said, "Better hide Maxwell your worst nightmare just walked through the door." Jagger turned around to see Alexander walk over to the two of them.

Reaching them and looking worried Alexander asked, "Claude Have you seen Serena?"

"She went that a way." He pointed to the back door. Without another word Alexander headed for the door. Claue smirked at Jagger and said, "Hey Alex hold up! I think Maxwell Knows where she went."

Alexander said sounding tired, "Claude i don't have time for your crap." He turned around and went out the door.

**WELL I'M GOING OUT TO EAT SO I'LL WRITE MORE WHEN I GET BACK. rEVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**OK SO I'M BACK. I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY FOR SOME REASON. MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE MOST OF IT ALL PLANNED OUT (FOR ONCE) BUT ANYWHOOOOOO......LET'S SEE..........DARN I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY (AGAIN FOR ONCE!) SO HERE'S CHAPTER 6 (I THINK) R&R**

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. Serena ran as fast as she could down the street before collapsing on the pavement. She was exshasted and completely out of breath. Claude's words echoed in her head over and over. 'I thought big girls don't cry.....' Finally she said out loud, more to the voice in her head than to herself, "They don't. Big girls don't cry." She straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then why are you?" Alexander asked. Serena whipped her head around to see him standing there like he had a million times before.

Feeling more tears coming she said in a defeated voice, "Alex i'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"Falling in love with Jagger," she hadn't noticed sh'd said it until it was to late.

Alexander took all of this in then murmered, "So that's what he meant." Then to serena, "What'd he do to you?"

"I seen him kissing another girl after he said he loved me." She stared crying. "God what the hell is wrong with me!? Why am i crying like an f-ing baby!? I'm not supposed to cry!"

"You can't be tough all the time you know. You have to cry sometime although it is unusual for you." He pulled her up from the ground and they walked back to his car. When they were in and driving he asked, "Is Jagger the reason you ran from the covenant ceremony?"

"Yeah...... i tried. i really did. But he keep coming up in my mind. I- i just couldn't do it. i aways thought he'd be the one up there not someone else....... i've let all of you (the family) down. Espacilly you."

"No you didn't. I did the same thing. What you feel or felt for Jagger is what i feel for Raven. You don't want anyone else. What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You used to not care what anyone thought. Remember?"

FLASHBACK!-------

ALEXANDER PASSED by BACK IN FORTH MAKING A HOLE IN THE FLOOR.

"wHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE EVERYONE'S WAITING?" SERENA ASKED.

"YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THIS?" BY THIS HE MEANT THE CEROMONY WITH LUNA.

"DO YOU LOVE HER?"

"nO"

"THEN DON'T."

"bUT WHAT WOULD EVERYONE THINK IF I DID THAT?" HE ASKED NOT USED TO GOING AGAINST WHAT HIS ELDERS SAID.

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY THINK!? IF YOU DON'T LOVE HER THEN DON'T DAMN YOURSELF FOR ETERNITY. SAY LUNA I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO THIS......"

END FLASHBACK.

"ya i remember," Serena sighed.

"See? I would have been stuck with Luna if it wasn't for you."

"I guess. Can we not talk i just- the conversation is going down a road i don't wanna go."

"Sure."

They drove back to Dullsville. When they got to the mansion it was 2 a.m.. "Go on inside i have to go take care if something," Alexander said.

"What are you going to do?" Serena asked.

"Nothing. Just go inside. ok?"

She hesitated for a moment then she said, "Fine. Don't hurt him Alex."

"Who said i was going to see him?"

"i just know. Tell him i went back. I wanna see what he says." She got and went inside.

~__~_~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~___________~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~____~_~_~_~_~_~_____~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"I swear Maxwell if you EVER make her cry again i'll kill you!" Claude threatened getting up to leave.

"You won't have to. I'll do it myslf," Jagger said beating himself up.

"Well you survived me. Let's see if you can survive him," Claude pointed to alexander walking through the door.

"Jagger! What'd you do to her!?" Alexander yelled. Serena had filled him in but Serena wanted to see if Jagger was really in love with her. So they came up with a plan.

Claude smirked and said, "You're in for it now Maxwell." With that he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"I can explain," Jagger said turning to Alexander.

"Can you? Why don't you explain why she was basically drowning in tears? Or maybe why she was so upset she couldn't even speak? Or why she's on a plane back to Romania right now?"

"She- she left?"

"Ya she said she couldn't stay here. Why is that?"

"....."

"I know everything Jagger. She told me. She told me everything."

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Casie- she kissed me. I'd never make Serena cry on purpose! I'd rather die than do that! I love her and only her! I was going to tell her that then Cassie came along. And then Serena said she was going back. I was on my way to find her then you came and- and- and-" Jagger sat down on the sidewalk and whispered, "now she's........gone."

"And all because of you. She threw away her life for you."

"That's why i left Romania. Not to come after you because of the whole luna thing but because i didn't want Rena to throw away her life."

"Get up and come on. She'll kill me for this but come on," Alexander said leading the way back to his car. Jagger was confused but he followed anyway.

Back at the mansion-

Serena sat in the living room waiting for Alexander to come back. She heard a knock on the door. "Huh wonder who that is." She went over to the door and opened the it to see Raven standing there. "Hey Raven. Isn't it a little late for you to be up and around?"

"Ya. Um is Alexander home?"

"No he said he had to go do something. I think he'll be back soon. You wanna come in?" Raven nodded and walked in. "so why are you out so late?"

"i couldn't sleep. Can i ask you something?"

"sure."

"Were you and Jagger kissing in the park last night?"

A sad look flickered across serena's face. She was such an idiot! She remembered how happy she had been to be in his arms once again. To kiss him. "Ya but those days are over. i should have never kissed him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a lying, cheating bastard. I hate him."

Raven was going to say something when Alexander came in and asked, "Raven? What are you doing here?" He walked in and following him was Jagger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serena asked darkly staring at Jagger.

"Rena-" Jagger started.

"Don't call me that. My name is Serena."

"You have to listen to me!"

"And why should i?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Serena hear him out. Come on Raven let's give them some alone time," Alexander said. Raven looked confused but nodded and followed him out.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with that girl?"

"I don't want be with that girl. i love you. i know what it looked like but i didn't kiss her. she kissed me!"

"I don't believe you. I want to but i don't think- i-" She bowed her head and hid her eyes.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and said, "Serena i want to be with you for an eternity. Will you have a covenant ceromony with me?"

**WOW THAT WAS FAST. HMMMMM I WONDER WHAT SHE'LL SAY......OH WELL U JUST GOTTA STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT BUT ONLY IF U REVIEW ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**ARRRGH! I WORKED ALL NIGHT ON CHAPTER 7 FOR THIS AND IT WAS PERFECT THEN MY STUPID LAPTOP CLICKED ON SOMETHING AND I LOST THE CHAPTER! *SIGH* OH WELL. ONLY 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL ROYAL BLOOD!!!!! *SQUEALS* (YES I KNO I'M WEIRD! I HOPE JAGGER'S IN IT. darn im gonna have to read vk again really fast! ohwell i shall find time to do everything on my busy scheduale.) ANYWHO.............WELL THAT'S IT I GUESS. OH WAIT WAIT WAITEVEN THO JAGGER WANTS SERENA TO BE WITH HIM 4 ALL ETERNITY THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER. THERE'S NOT ENOUGH DRAMA IN IT 4 MY LIKING SO YA I'LL SHUTUP NOW AND LET YOU READ. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS THAT COME FROM MY OWN MIND......NOTHING ELSE**

**LAST TIME-**

"I don't believe you. I want to but i don't think- i-" She bowed her head and hid her eyes.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and said, "Serena i want to be with you for an eternity. Will you have a covenant ceromony with me?"

**NOW-**

Serena's eyes grew and she asked, "Are you just saying that to get me to take you back or do you really mean it?"

He looked at her and said, "I really mean it. I love you and want to be with you until the world ends." He looked totally serious and hopeful.

Something in Serena snapped. She was overwhelmed but happy at the same time. She felt like a girl who's boyfriend just propused. (Which it was like that only vampire style) For what seemed like the hundreth time she started crying (i know she crys a lot but she's never really cried but i'll go into that later.) The look on Jagger's face went from hopeful to worried. "Serena? Serena what's wrong?"

She started laughing and opened her mouth to give her answer but no sound came out so she nodded her head excitedly. When she finally found her voice she said, "Yes! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry i acted like a bitch earlier. I love you," she said into his chest.

He was taken back a little but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." They stayed like that for a long time. A phone rang but they really didn't pay attention.

"Serena! Your parents are on there way here!" Alexander warned bursting through the door.

Serena sprang from Jagger's arms and asked, "How the hell did they? When are they gonna be here?"

"Maybe in 20 minutes," Alexander guessed.

Serena turned her attention back to Jagger and sad, "You have to go. If they see you and me together they'll kill us both." He nodded and she grabbed his hand and they went out the back door. They stood under the roof of the gazebo. They looked into each other's eyes not letting go. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to leave. Worrying about time Serena got up on tip-toe and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Were is she?!' Where's my daughter!?" a female voiced questioned from in side. Serena's head flew to the door. She turned her head back to Jagger. He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and whispered, "Until we meet again my love." After he said that he slipped away into the darkness.

"There you are! We were worried sick!" Serena's mother said hugging her.

"I'm sorry i worried you," Serena said still thinking of Jagger.

"That's ok i'm just glad your safe!"

THE NEXT NIGHT-

"She's having it here?" Serena and Alexander asked in perfect unision.

"Yes. She want's it here and she wants both of you there," Alexander's mother said. Their 4 year-old cousin Stella was having a birthday ball. (she's into the whole princess thing)

"Well i have to go. I'm picking Raven and we're going to the movies," Alexander said.

"And i'm going with them," Serena lied.

When the two were outside Alexander asked, "So he asked you?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. I want you and Raven to come."

Before Alexander said anything Valentine came up the drive way on his skateboard. "Do you know where he is?" He asked Serena.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked confused.

"Jagger. Do you know where he is?"

"No. How should i know?" she said.

"If you see him let me know." Valentine said. Then he too off.

"That was weird," serena said walking off to meet Jagger at the park.

AT THE PARK-

Serena went to the swings expecting to see Jagger waiting for her. Insead she saw luna.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Luna remarked. The two girls hated each other with an undieing passion sonaturally there was quite abit of tension.

"I'm meeting someone here," Serenasaid icily.

"Oh you mean my brother? He's not here. He went missing."

"What do you mean he went missing?"

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Missing as in he hasn't been seen or heard from since last night."

"But that can't- i just-," serena said.

"What? seen him. Ya i know you did. You were the last person to see him. You can try to cal him but he won't answer."

Serena didn't believe her so she grabbed her cell and dialed his number. It rang and rang and rang. He didn't answer. It was romania all over again. He really was gone.......

**IT'S A MIRACLE! I FINISHED 3 CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!! bUT IM NOT UPDATING ANYMORE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! SO SO SO PLZ PLZ REVIEW BECAUSE MY FAVORITE PART IS COMING UP AND I REALLY WNT TO RIGHT IT SO REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**OK SO I'M BACK. LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT IF YOU DON'T LIKE OC'S THEN DON'T READ IT! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ/COMMENT!!!! I MEAN HONESTLY IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE AND WAT PART OF NO FLAMES DON'T YOU GET?!?!? OK SO ANYWAY BACK TO THE PPL THAT LIKE THIS. THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS AND IM GONNA WORK MY BUTT OFF TO GET THIS DONE BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES I GOTTA WORK ON SO I'LL DO MY BEST! OH AND IDK WHY THIS first half IS GONNA B TOLD FROM SERENA'S POV **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ROMEO AND JULIET BUT I OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT COME FROM MY MIND.**

He's gone. He's really truely gone. I just stand there. I honestly don't know wat to do. Luna smirks. In normal circumstances i'd never let her see me like this. "Well Sterling your family seems to keep on causing problems." she said walking past me. I didn't say or do anything i just stood there. After she was gone i stumbled my way over to the swings. I wanted to cry but i just couldn't. i sat there for a little while the i walked over to the cemetary and over to my grandmother's monument. I layed down and stayed down until almost dawn when Alexander came to get me.

"Do intend on coming home?" he asked looking down at me.

"No go away," i say closing my eyes.

"Do you intend on burning up in the sun?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone!" of course he didn't listen. he grabbed my arm and dragged me up. I let him.

When we got back i dragged myself up to alexander's secret coffin room to my make shift bed. Instead of the blankets and pillows i seen my coffin. Feeling a little better at seeing my coffin i walked over to it and trailed my hands along the edge. I started to see the sun slowly rising from the other room. I lifted the lid and hopped in. The first thing i did after the lid was shut was reach under my pillow and grabbed the silver chain with the same type of skull as Jagger's earing. The only difference's were the skull was silver and instead of red eyes they were blue diamonds. He'd bought it for me awhile ago. I put the necklace back and pulled out the mate to Jagger's earing. Mindlessly I remove the little stud from my right ear and replace it with the skull. I couldn't really sleep. So i pulled the black blanket over my head and i grabbed the pink bat skeleanimal. After awhile i drifted to sleep.

i woke up thinking i was back in Jagger's coffin and as soon as i lifted the lid he'd be there waiting for me. I opened it quickly only to be disappointed. I sigh and make my way out of the coffin only to find my parents, my uncles and aunts, and of course my cousins. Wait when the hell did they get here!?!?!? There was Claude looking unhappy to be here, then there was Daniel who was a year older than me and Alexander, the twins (their 14), and Alexander. The only one missing was Stella. I shake my head and walk down the stairs. Then i remember that i still have the skull earing still in my ear. i quickly yank both earings out.

"Oh good your up," my mother said sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ya so what of it?" i ask. At this point i don't care if i act like a bitch. So not wanting to deal with this i start back up the stairs.

"Serena! Don't you want your clothes?" One of the twins, Victoria, asks. She holds up a bag and i snatch it from her and retreat up to the bathroom to change. After i do that i stomp down the stairs and slam the door on my way outside. I see Raven coming up the driveway more than likely to be with Alexander. I stop next her and say, "I wouldn't go in there if i were you."

"Why?" She looks confused.

"Because almost every Sterling is in there and believe me i wouldn't go in there if i had the choice." I start to walk off when she says,

"I actually came to talk to you."

"Really? come on there cause i'm not staying here." She follows me out. "So where are we going because you certainly know this town better than i do?"

"Umm well we could go to well i don't know there's nothing exciting in this town. i bet Romania's more exciting."

"It is."

"I want to go there sometime."

"To be honest I don't think Alexander would take you there." By that time we're walking aimlessly around.

"Why not?"

"Because it's vampire city there."

"i'll go anyway. So what's the whole you and Jagger thing?"

I internelly flinch but i ask, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything if you don't mind."

Might as well tell her. "Well I meet him A few weeks before Alex and Luna were supposed to well you know. We started talking and I don't know how or when but we fell hard for each other. Then our families hated each other so we had to meet in secret then......"

"Then?"

"He said that we shouldn't do this and that he would always love me then he...left to come down here."

"Oh," was all she had to say. "So now you and him are going to be together forever right?"

"wrong. He left last night and no one knows where he went. This time i know he's not coming back." I feel the tears well up and fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hate it when people feel sorry for me. But if he hadn't left then yes we would have been together forever and you would have gotten to see a covenent ceromony first hand."

"Well don't worry. I'll take care of everything!" She said taking off from the way we'd come.

"Raven wait i don't think-" she was gone before i could finish my sentence.

* * *

"You know where he went don't you?" Raven asked Alexander. She'd run up the driveway of the mansion and seen him on the porch.

"Raven i get that you want to help but stay out of this. It's more dangerous than you think. If the Maxwells find out about Serena god only knows what would happen to her. They have more power than you think. I can tell you why he left but you can NOT tell Serena. Okay?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Jagger suspects that Luna knows something. Actually he said he was sure of it. And he said if he didn't leave Serena might wind up dead. So he had no choice. It was either stay and lose her or leave and keep her alive. He didn't want to leave but he did. He said he was going to try and come back for her but he doesn't know if he can."

"That's so sad! Can't they run away together somewhere? I mean I can probaly get Ruby or Janice to give them a discount or something."

Alexander looked at her and said, "It may work that way for humans but not vampires. His parents and her parents would track them down. Now my aunt and uncle wouldn't kill him but they would be very unhappy and that isn't a pretty sight. His parents without a doubt or second thought would kill Serena. And they'd make Jagger watch to show him what he did wrong. When he told me the look on his face basically screamed that he hated them. It's sad but that's another day in the life of a vampire."

* * *

Serena was taking her time walking back to the mansion. She was trapped inside her mind when she heard a skateboard coming up behind her. "Serena wait up!!!" Shhe turned around to see Valentine coming at her at full speed. She started to move out of the way when he stopped on a dime.

"What do you wnat? Come here to blame me for your brother leaving like your sister did?"

"No i came here to warn you," Valentine said looking serious.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"My parents. Their coming down here soon. I would get as far as you can away from this place otherwise....something very very bad will happen." That being said he sped away into the night. Serena went over his warning over and over not being able to figure it out. she kept waqlking back to the mansion thinking about Jagger.

FLASHBACK!!-

_"Remind me why i'm here again?" Serena asked Alexander standing in front of the Maxwells door._

_"Because i don't want to be alone when i meet Luna," Alexander said knocking._

_The door creaked open. Serena couldn't take her eyes off the person who opened it. He was gorgeous! He had white hair with blood red tips and the coolest eyes she'd ever seen. He caught her looking a=t him then in a cocky way he asked, "You like what you see cutie?" _

_"You wish," She said tugging her hair to where it all fell over her left shoulder. He looked stunned that a girl would blow him off like that._

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK-_

_Alexander had just left the covenent ceramony and serena had Jagger's eye and seen him smile abit. She nodded her head then went off to an abondoned castle that was close to the sacred ground she was just on. She sat on the floor of what looked to be an old ballroom. "Quite a ceramony huh?" jagger asked from behind her. _

_"Ya it was." She was always so nervous around him. Sure they'd talked but she didn't think he liked her the way she liked him._

_"You uh want a dance?" he asked shyly._

_"Huh?'_

_"Well we are in a ballroom. So why not dance." He stepped towards her and held out his hand. She hesitated but took it anyway. He pulled her close and they started to twirl around and around. She had never been this close to any guy. He looked in her eyes and everything around them seemed to melt away. "Serena i um...' he started nervously._

_"Ya?" She looked at him wondering what was making him nervous. _

_"I uh," he didn't finish his sentence instead he kissed her. she of course kissed back. _

_END OF ALL FLASHBACKS._

That memory was the single most precious memory serena would ever have. She was at the mansion and walking ever so slowly up the driveway. When she got inside the house there stood the ugly human guy she was supposed to be with. What the hell was going on?!!?!?

"There you are," the guy said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well your parents told me the bounding was still on," he said.

Serena had been carrying Jagger's earing around all the way home but after ugly had said that it fell from her hand and onto the floor. She was in shock thinking, 'Jagger please PLEASE come and steal me away from all this!!! Come and be my gothic prince in shining armor!!' But she was only lying to herself he wasn't going to come and save her this time.

**all done for now i'll work on getting the next chapter up. so i need a ton of FLAMELESS reviews. and i read Royal Blood and i stayed up all night reading it and i absolutly loved it!!! so bye ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**ok so i'm back for another chapter! so umm ya u know what to do i really don't have to say it. so ya. well lets see....... OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!!!!! **

**SADLY THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE PEOPLE FROM MY HEAD AND THAT'S IT.**

"What it's still on?" Serena asked in utter shock.

"You parents said that we were going to do this," he said. This was to much. She lost jagger know THIS!!??!? She started mouthing the word no because the word wouldn't come. She backed up slowly towards the door and ran out. She blindly ran to the town square amd sat on a bench. She had to catch her breath. Then a guy about her age with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and glasses stood in front of her.

"Uh miss are you ok?" he bent down now eye level with her.

He seemed nice enough so sighing she said, "No I'm not."

"Why is that? Oh and my name's Charlie by the way."

"Serena. It's a long story." She brushed the hair that was in her face away.

He took a seat on the ground and said, "I have time. Shoot."

"Let's just say the only guy that i ever loved left and now i have to be with this ugly guy that i don't like at all."

"Do you know why that guy left?"

"I don't think he loved me back. I mean he said he did but if he was going to leave why didn't me? He doesn't love me i know it. He realized he made a mistake so he just up and left."

A look flickered across Charlie's face then he said, "Maybe this guy had to leave. Maybe he loved you and didn't want to see you get hurt so he was forced to leave. Heck who knows maybe he's trying to find a way to get you out of here."

"I doubt it. I just wish he told me and not his sister." Serena sighed. She looked up at the stars and missing the look Charlie made. When she looked back at him she asked, "You ok? you look like you just seen a ghost."

2 MONTHS LATER-

They walked what seems the entire area of dullsville. "Hey serena," Charlie said. "Maybe you should get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked with a kind smile on her face.

"I mean like get out of this town. I mean a girl like you doesn't seem to fit in a town like this."

"Sorry charlie but i can't leave. You gave me hope that Jagger will come back for me so i can't leave. But i have something to ask. Would you like to come to my cousin's birthday ball?"

"Uh sure."

"Great! You have to come dressed up as some kind of prince though because Stella's really into princesses' and she's making everyone who comes dress up as either a prince or princess."

"And what are you going as?"

"You'll have to see."

"Ok. well can you tell me who your cousin is going to be. Because i'm not that good with princesses."

"she's going as belle from beauty and the beast."

"Ok i'll be there. When is it?"

"Oh it's Saterday a little after dusk. At the mansion on Benson hill. Cya there!" She hugged him then ran off back to the mansion. She'd gotten close to Charlie these past two months since Jagger left. In all honesty he was probaly the only one keeping her sane. She didn't want to admit it but she was kind of falling for him. She looked back at him he was smiling at her. It was obvious that he liked her. She smiled back and turned her head away. 'I can't lead him on like this. He's too sweet and deserves more than a girl who is only using him to forget another.' She walked slowly. It was getting colder outside but being a vampire she didn't really feel it. God she was so confused.......

* * *

The days passed. Each seemingly longer than the next. "So Raven what princess are you going as?" Serena asked.

"The gothic version of cinderella. What are you going as?"

"The gothic version of Juliet from Romeo and Juliet."

"What's uh that ugly guy going as?"

"He's supposedly not coming."

"Serena!!!!' a little girl voice yelled. Serena looked up towards the stairs to see a little girl with black hair put up into an elaborate updo with a few loose curls in a yellow ball gown came leaping don the stairs.

"Hey stella," serena said hugging her cousin.

"Serena Raven Why aren't you princesses yet?" stella pouted.

"Oh don't worry we were just on our way." Serena and raven got up and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom to get ready.

* * *

at the party Serena looked for Charlie. She scanned the crowd then looked onto the dance floor to see Raven and Alexander twirling around. the perfect gothic version of that scene from Cinderella. she smiled. Her cousin was finally happy. But seeing them only made her miss jagger so she turned around and ran into Charlie.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean-" She looked at his outfit. he looked like the modern gothic version of Romeo.

He smiled at her and asked, "You uh want to dance?" Serena looked back at the dance floor biting her lower lip. Images came flooding back of her and Jagger twirling around an abandoned ballroom.

"I don't know if-"

"Come on it'll be fun." he held out his hand and lead her on to the floor. He held one of her hands while the other rested on her waist. Her other hand was on his shoulder. Some slow song came on and just like that she was dancing with Jagger. The world faded away and they were lost in the moment. He was smiling at her. They twirled and twirled. And the more they did the more it looked like that day. There was no one there. Just her and Jagger. He was looking into her eyes. The whole scene kept playing as if it were real. Then came that one part.

"Come on Rena don't you wanna kiss me?" The imagination Jagger asked. She nodded and closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Then the music stopped. And so did they. Snapping back to reality she opened her eyes to see her lips inches away from Charlie's.

Quickly pulling away she said, "God i'm so sorry!" Sh felt tears sting her eyes as she bolted out to the backyard. She sat on the gazebo's floor, put her face in her hands, and bawled.

"Serena there you are!"

"Go away Charlie!" She yelled looking up. His face was serious and asked,

"Is that what you want because i thought you liked me back there."

"My heart belongs to one man and one man only. And his name is jagger Maxwell! I'm sorry if i hurt you. I just i can't get over....adn i don't want to lead you on and-"

He walked towards her and knelt down. He picked her hand up, kissed it, then said, "Until we meet again my love." he walked off after that.

**hmmm i wonder what will happen....... if u wanna find out then review review and review some more but make it flameless bye;)**


	10. Chapter 10

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**my god it's been awhile it hasn't it? and i apoligize for it. so i'm going to try and get this story done. but now that school has sadly started i will write on here more so yay!!**

**dissclaimer-SADLY THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE PEOPLE FROM MY HEAD SO PLZ DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

'Why did what he said sound so familiar?' Serena thought still sitting down, eyes all red and puffy from crying. No matter how hard she thought about it she still couldn't remember. She shook it off and walked back into the house.

XxXxX

A FEW weeks later-

Serena paced back and forth in front of Charlie's door. She hadn't talked to him since Stella's party. She had been so confused and stressed out. He'd called a couple of times but she had never answered. She glanced at the door and finally got around to knocking. "Charlie?" She called out. As her hand touchede the wood the door came open by itself. She peeked inside the darkened hallway. It was a bad idea but her curiousity got the better of her like it always did. She'd never been in his apartment and he wasn't home so what better time than now? She silently walked down the halls blending in with the shadows. At the end of the hallway the door was open. "One little peek couldn't hurt," she said to herself walking in.

The first thing to catch her attention was the black coffin. 'whoa he's a vampire?!?!?! how come i didn't realize that?' She thought. She quickly walked over to it only to see it covered in band stickers. She just stared at it thinking it was all one big cruel joke. She slowly and cautiously lifted the lid. She covered her mouth to muffle the gasp. It was Jagger's without a doubt. She franticcly looked around the room to confirm it. She seen some type of glass so she walked over to it. Sure enough there was that damn tarantula! She couldn't help but shutter so she quickly turned away and looked at other things. There was a brown wig and glasses. She started to feel like the world was closing in on her so she ran to get out the way she came. Problem was she couldn't make it out the door....

**yup that was a short chapter but i'll work on the next one tomorrow. so review!!!!! and i'll work faster if i get flameless reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**ok so im back. and because i dont really want to delete the last chapter so its on here. so u can skip over that if u want.**

**dissclaimer-SADLY THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE PEOPLE FROM MY HEAD SO PLZ DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

'Why did what he said sound so familiar?' Serena thought still sitting down, eyes all red and puffy from crying. No matter how hard she thought about it she still couldn't remember. She shook it off and walked back into the house.

XxXxX

A FEW weeks later-

Serena paced back and forth in front of Charlie's door. She hadn't talked to him since Stella's party. She had been so confused and stressed out. He'd called a couple of times but she had never answered. She glanced at the door and finally got around to knocking. "Charlie?" She called out. As her hand touchede the wood the door came open by itself. She peeked inside the darkened hallway. It was a bad idea but her curiousity got the better of her like it always did. She'd never been in his apartment and he wasn't home so what better time than now? She silently walked down the halls blending in with the shadows. At the end of the hallway the door was open. "One little peek couldn't hurt," she said to herself walking in.

The first thing to catch her attention was the black coffin. 'whoa he's a vampire?!?!?! how come i didn't realize that?' She thought. She quickly walked over to it only to see it covered in band stickers. She just stared at it thinking it was all one big cruel joke. She slowly and cautiously lifted the lid. She covered her mouth to muffle the gasp. It was Jagger's without a doubt. She franticcly looked around the room to confirm it. She seen some type of glass so she walked over to it. Sure enough there was that damn tarantula! She couldn't help but shutter so she quickly turned away and looked at other things. There was a brown wig and glasses. She started to feel like the world was closing in on her so she ran to get out the way she came. Problem was she couldn't make it out the door....

Serena looked up at the block in her path. There he was. It'd been so long since she'd seen him, sure he'd been Charlie, but she hadn't seen Jagger himself.

"Hasn't any told you not to break into people's houses?" He asked sarcasticlly.

She was at a loss for words. She wanted to slap him but she also wanted him to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. She did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. Rubbing his cheek he asked, "What was that for? That hurt you know!"

"Good! I hope it did!" She backed up from him and stared him in the eye. As much as she wanted to kiss him the urge to yell at him was stronger. "Why the hell did you not tell me you were Charlie all along?!?!?!?! God damnit," She could feel the tears starting to form and she went to wipe them away but he beat her to it.

"i didn't want you to get hurt....." He said. He avoided looking at her.

"Then why the hell did you act as charlie!?!?!?" She slapped his hand away.

"I needed to protect you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm a big girl i can take care of myself. You seen how much not having you around killed me so why- You know what forget it. I'm going home."

"Wait don't go. Just stay." He wanted to say more but if he did he'd blow up on her.

"Why so you can tear my heart out? i think i'll pass." She turned around and started to walk out the door. He wouldn't lie what she said hurt but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting what he wanted. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall.

In a low deadly voice he said, "listen to me. Seeing you like that killed me more than you think. I was going to leave and i tried but i can't stay away from you. Your all i have Rena and I can't live without you but i want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Serena whispered. Her guard was wearing down.

Jagger hesitated before answering. He sighed as he said, "My parents and luna. They'll kill you if they find out. I think they might already know. I've had nightmares of that happening. i want no i need you but i can't be that selfish and let you die...." He looked down then he realesed his grip on her.

She stood there for a minute taking it all in. Finally she said, "I don't care. Dying is a risk i'm willing to take." Before he could argue she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. He shut the door at the front of the apartment so the people living next door wouldn't see anything. And for just that night they weren't vampires, their families weren't enemies, they were just to teens who were madly in love........

THE NEXT NIGHT-

Serena woke up a little dazed. But it didn't take her long to rember where she was. She looked at Jagger who was fast asleep next to her. She couldn't think of any one better to have been her first. She smiled and felt his arms wrapped tighter around her as he woke up. "Hey princess," he said smiling at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How was-" She trailed off as she barely heard her phone ringing. She sighed and lifted the lid. She bent over the side and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

Jagger popped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Whoever was on the phone was making her tense up.

"No. It's nothing. I'll be there as soon as can. No. I just went out to a couple of clubs. I'll be there soon. Goodbye." She hung up on who ever it was.

"Who was that?" Jagger asked.

"My mother. I have to go try on the new dress for the ceremony...." She hadn't realized what she said before it was already out.

Jagger froze and asked, "What ceremony?"

"The one between me and that human guy i'm supposed to turn...."

"When is it?" He turned serious.

She didn't say anything at first then she said,"Tomorrow. You would think they'd have gotten the point when i ran away the first time." She waited for him to say something. "Jagger? Are you mad?"

"Not at you. I'm not going to let him have you Rena and that's a promise." He bent his head down to her neck and planted light kisses on her neck.

"Jagger.......i have to go now." She didn't want to. She wanted to stay and have a repeat of last night but if she didn't leave soon and get back to the mansion her mother would eventually track her down.

Against her neck he whispered, "Rena don't go. Stay here with me."

She bowed her head and said, "I wantt to but i have to." She got up and put her clothes back on. Jagger put his pants on and walked her to the door. The whole time he kept his mouth shut thinking up a plan. When they got to the door she looked up at him and said, "Bye."

He brushed a piece of hair that was in her face away then he said, "Meet me at the cemetary at midnight. And wear that new dress of yours.."

**ok well thats the chapter. while typing this i just figured out that there's about 4 or 5 chapters left! And i wanted to so so so badly to write the lemon for this but i didn't want to switch this over to m so i'll leave that to your imagination. but i had to put al least implied sex in it because one of my favorite my chemical romance songs is the sharpest lives and it has this one part about romeo and juliet and i instantly think of this. sooooo u all know the drill. if u want the next chapter than give me lots of flameless reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

ROMEO AND JULIET- VAMPIRE KISSES STYLE

**alright so here is the next chapter. sadly i have figured out the ending today while rereading(for the thousandth time) Romeo and Juliet. yes someone will die but i cant say who or when and this is the part where it's not going to follow the actual play so much. as i said this is loosely based on the play but not exactly sticking to it. OHMYGOD im sorry i havent updated in like......forever. but ive been busy and ill try to get this finished like really soooon.**

**disclaimer-SADLY THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE PEOPLE FROM MY HEAD.**

Serena walked back to the mansion on cloud nine. She'd never felt better. When she walked through the old wood doors she seen her Aunt Cassandra, her Uncle Constantine, her father, Alexander and Raven. "Where's mom?" She asked not really caring for the answer. But before anyone could say anything her mother came storming into the room.

"There you are! Were on earth have you been?!" Her mother questioned.

"I was out," was all she said.

"Doing what!? You were gone and never called or anything!" she shrieked like always.

Serena bit her lip a little trying to bite the laugh back and started to twirl her hair, "I was preoccupied."

"With what!?"

"Serena why don't you go try your dress on," Cassandra cut in seeing mother and daughter were about to get into a screaming fight.

"Alright." She grabbed the dress and started up the stairs.

"I'm coming to help you," Her mother said walking towards her.

"I can help you Serena," Raven said running up the stairs.

When they got far enough up the stairs Raven folded her arms across her chest and asked, "So what were you really doing last night?"

Serena giggled and said, "Weeeeell..."

"Well?" Raven asked excitedly handing her newest vampire friend her dress.

Serena took it and blushed as she said, "Well i went over to Charlie's last night..you know to try and patch things up between us and i found oit that he had a secret."

"Go on..."

Serena took a deep breath and said, "Charlie is Jagger. I found that out last night and well we you know...."

It took Raven a minute to get where Serena was going with this but when she did she gasped, "Oh my god! Seriously?!"

Serena smiled ear to ear and nodded her head. She put her finger to her lips and shhd. She walked to into the secret room and put on the new dress. When she walked out there stood her Aunt Cassandra and Raven.

Cassandra gasped and clapped her hands together. Knowing her sister in law would never treat her neice like an actual daughter Cassandra always did. "Oh sweetheart you look beautiful!" She walked over to the girl and grabbed her hands. "Doesnt she?"

Raven smiled knowing all about her and Jagger's plans about tonight. "Stunning!"

"Come on your father and alexander want to see you."

"What about my mother?"

Cassandra hesitated then said, "She claimed she had a migraine so she went to sleep." She looked worried at Serena's reaction.

Serena grinned and said, "perfect! Let's go! Wait..."She glanced at the clock it was 10. She had enough time to get everything she had to get done. "Aunt Cassandra can we do my hair and makeup? Just to you know...know how it's all going to look for tomorrow."

She smiled and said, "Of course."

When she descended the stairs she was a beautiful vision in black. The dress looked amazing on her. It hugged every curve beautifully. It was a sweetheart dress that touched the floor. It looked and was a wedding gown only in black. They had put her hair up in a curly updo with a few pieces hanging down. The veil was of course black that hung down only in the back covering the exposed skin with a tiny silver tiara in the front. All together she looked like she came straight from a fairytale. Upon seeing her Alexander and her father sprang to their feet.

"Serena you look...." Alexander was at a lost for words he looked shocked. Raven smiled and towed him away to inform him of the plans.

Speaking quietly she said, "May i have a minute alone with my father?"

"Of course dear" Cassandra said walking out of the room.

Serena walked over to her father and asked hopefully, "So what do you think?"

Her father looked close to tears. Which was saying something because never in her life had he looked like that. "Where has my little girl gone?"

"I'm right here. You know i act like a child," Serena said with a hint of a smile.

"But you look so grown up....It's a shame that it's wasted on someone you do not wish to be with." He said looking sad.

She had always been close to her father. So she knew she had to tell him about Jagger. She knew he would feel better if he knew what was going on and he'd give them his blessing. "Father," The look on his face turned concerned because she never called him father always daddy. "I'm not going to be with that man. I'm going to be with the one man i'll ever be with and if i am not with him i will die."  
He didn't say anything for awhile then he asked, "Who is he?"

"jagger Maxwell." She whispered looking at the floor.

"He's the brother is he not?" he asked sternly.

"Yes father he is the brother. But he's not like them! he's different! And i love him Daddy," She looked at him her face telling him all he needed to know.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "Go i won't tell your mother. But please be careful and remember to come see me every now and then. I'll let him have you if you promise me that."

Tears welled but didn't fall as a smile lit up her face and she hugged him. "I will i promise. I wouldn't dream of anything else. I love you daddy!" She let go of him and walked to the door looking at him once more. This would be the last time she saw him for a long while. She walked out the door and into the yard only to find Alexander hugging her. "What's up with you? You seem all emotional aren't i the one supposed to be doing all of that? i am i am the 'bride'" she asked.

Alexander was speechless. He wasn't ready to get rid of his cousin his sister.

"Alex i'll come back i promise. You and Raven go get ready and i'll meet you guys there ok?"

He nodded and Raven grabbed his hand. The two of them walked back into the house. Serena slowly walked down the driveway to see a letter in the mailbox. it was addressed to her.

** Serena, **

** change of plans. meet me at this address...(_a/n-i dont know the address plus its a secret!)_**

** it's sacred ground as well so it will work. **

** until then,**

** Jagger. **

Serena stared at it a minute memorizing the address,dropped the letter, then headed to the new spot.

Jagger stood by the Sterling monument at the cemetary anxiously awaiting his love. He had on a very nice suit making him look like a true prince of darkness. Even though he was ready to see her again he had a bad feeling in his stomach that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He kept telling himself it was nothing but it wouldn't go away. When he'd gone back to his actual apartment below the Coffin Club to get his outfit his family had been there. He had managed to hide everything from them and Valentine looked tense. He didn't like going up against their parents but he had a strong loyalty and bond to Jagger.

_Flashback to earlier-_

_"Jag look who came to visit!" Luna said walking through his door leading their parents in with a sly smile on her face. _

_"Mother! Father! What are you doing here?!" he questioned nervously. _

_"We told you we would drop by," his mother said stiffley."What's the matter do you not want to see us?" She questioned. _

_"No it's not that i was just going out."_

_"In such a nice suit?" His father asked eyes accusing. _

_"It's a costume pary," was all he said. _

_His mother smirked looking just like luna, "Well have fun." was all that was said as he walked out the door_

_end flashback_

He heard a noise which pulled him out of his thoughts. There stood Raven and Alexander. He was shocked Raven was still human she looked just like a vampire tonight. He was about to ask where serena was but Alexander asked, "Where is she?"

The bad feeling came back full force as jagger said, "I thought she was with you."

"She said she was going to meet us here. She should have been here by now," Raven said. Both boys looked at her with worried stares.

The bad feeling was engulfing Jagger as visions of Serena lying somewhere cold and lifeless flooded his brain. He refused to believe that was what was going on. His parents couldn't have gotten to her so quickly. It was simply impossible.....

* * *

Serena stood in the backyard of a house by a pool. It was strange that Jagger choose this place. It was odd. Suddenly a bad feeling came creeping into her brain. 'They should be here by now. Where are they?' she thought looking around. She heard a whooshing behind her.

"Good evening Miss Sterling," a voice said that wasn't jagger's or Raven's or Alexander's.......

* * *

It had been an hour since Alexander and ravens arrivel and Jagger was freaking out. He was about to say something when Valentine came running up out of breath. "Mom.....Dad.....Luna....." was all he managed to huff out.

"What about them?" Jagger asked cautiously.

"They left Serena a note. They pretended it was from you changing the location. They are going to kill her Jag. I looked inside of Luna's head before she left."

Everything stopped in Jagger's world. He grabbed his brother by the shirt and lifted him off of the ground. In a feirce voice almost a growl he demanded, "Where did they send her?"

"Henry's house. You'll never make it."

**so folks thats the chapter if you really want to know what happens you shall leave a review and it shall be flameless. that will make me very happy and will encoarge the next chapter. So if i get a few reviews i shall update faster kay? kay! bye!**


	13. READ!

**alright! i am alive! but the internet has stopped working on both me and my sister's laptops! and i've just gotten on the Full Metal Alchemist fanwagon and my time has been spent there. i love ed! but anywho....i'm on my mom's work comp so i'll get down what i can but at the moment it's all been delayed and i have to study for the math exam from hell! gah! and i'm at war with a girl who used to be my bestie and her annoying friend so it's all hectic but i PROMISE i'll update any chance i can!**


End file.
